unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Paper Count Bleck
Super Paper Count Bleck is a shame starring Count Bleck that is coming out tomorrow. Story One day, Count Bleck was eating some DINNER at his castle when suddenly Mario came in and threw Count Bleck out and started eating all the food in his fridge. Count Bleck was angered and swore he would get his revenge... by Count Bleck. So Count Bleck goes on an adventure to try and stop Mario from eating all his food. Along the way Count Bleck also met some of his minions and convinced (bribed) them to come with him to stop Mario. After going through 15 pointless RPG style chapters Count Bleck and Co. arrive at Castle Bleck and beat up Mario before he can eat the rest of the tacos. After beating Mario to a bloody pulp, Count Bleck throws his minion into a conveniently placed bottomless pit filled with Boos and watches The Grodus Chronicles on TV. Characters Throughout the game you meet many of Count Bleck's minions who you can play as. *Count Bleck, available from start. Attacks by doing an evil laugh that kills every thing on-screen and poking enemies with his staff. *Nastasia, unlocked after chapter 1. Attacks by writing memos and giving enemies "The Evil Look". *O'Chunks, unlocked during chapter 3. Attacks by farting and disco dancing horribly. *Mimi, unlocked during chapter 5. Attacks by spinning her head in circles and screaming "MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!!!". *Mr.L, unlocked during chapter 8. Attacks by blinding the enemy with awesome dance moves and making Brobot ASPLODE enemies. *Dimentio, unlocked during chapter 10. Attacks with cool special effects and brainwashing people. *Francis, unlocked after chapter 10. Attacks by shooting spam from his computer and shouting "HI-TECHNICAAAAAL!!!" *Bowser, unlocked after chapter 12. Attacks by throwing Goombas at people and throwing up fire on people. *Lord Crumpet, unlocked by eating a bagel. Attacks by throwing Y-Nauts and shouting at people. *Mudkip, unlocked by feeding a fish DINNER. Attacks by being popular and spitting water at people. Enemies *Bob-Omb HP:1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Walks forward one step and ASPLODES, killing itself. *Lakitu HP:5 ATK:0 DEF:0 Eats a spiny and kills itself. *Toad HP:3 ATK:1 DEF:0 Pokes the player with a plastic fork. *Nobody HP:?? ATK:?? DEF:?? Just stands there and looks at you. *Mario cookie HP:0.5 ATK:0.5 DEF:0 Appear out of cookie machines and jump around the room. *! marks HP:1 ATK:8 DEF:0 Smash people over the head with their own heads. *Koopa Troopa HP:2 ATK:1 DEF:5000000 Attacks by falling down on the ground. *Pikachu HP:0 ATK:0 DEF:0 Dies when you look at it. Bosses *The King HP:10 ATK:2 DEF:1 Throws DINNER at the player and shouts mah boi to summon Link to attack the player. *Shigeru Miyamoto HP:30 ATK:60 DEF:60 Draws enemies to attack the player and fires DELETE beams. *Shigerobot HP:255 ATK:255 DEF:255 Blows up stuff with its ASPLOSION VISION! Items In the game you also find items to help you on your quest. *Rock, throw it at random people to make them cry. *Mega Star, makes you gigantic but makes you look like a cookie which makes enemies try to eat you. *Navi, kills all enemies not wearing ear plugs. *Dark Prognisticus, makes your head ASPLODE if you try to read it. *Mushroom, poisons you and kills you. *Music box, plays your characters AWESOME theme music to distract enemies. *Stick, poke enemies with it to annoy them so much their heads ASPLODE! *Shroom Shake, restores 10HP but makes you shaky. *Stairs icon, makes Peach fall down a set of stairs that appear out of nowhere. Reviews Most people liked it because you get to beat up Mario and throw rocks at random people. Category:Shames Category:Shames